La carta de Ukyo
by EMVARE
Summary: Akane y Ranma le mandan una carta a Ukyo anunciandole su boda, Ukyo empieza a creer que todos son unos hipocritas, y lo son, exepto uno.


**Me encanta la pareja de Ryoga y Ukyo, ojalá y cuando terminen de leér este OneShot, a los que le gusta la pareja hagan más fanfics porque les aseguro que cualquier fanfic cuenta, Y MUCHO.**

_**La carta de Ukyo**_

Un suspiro de frustración se hacia sonar en el cuarto de Ukyo, eran las 10 de la noche y no podía escribir esa maldita carta.

Hace como 5 horas le habían mandado la invitación para la "Gran boda Saotome-tendo" pero eso no era lo que le molestaba (del todo), lo que le molestó es que en la invitación decía claramente que debía llevar pareja.

¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVÍA?

Después de romperle el corazón en mil pedazos iguales, TENÍA EL ATREVIMIENTO DE HACER UNA FIESTA PARA PAREJAS!.

Sin embargo, el echo que se casen no le molestaba tanto como había previsto, ella sabia que Ranma sería muy feliz casado con Akane, si aprende a cocinar bien seria una muy buena esposa.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la noche planeando a quien invitar a la boda que desearía que no se celebrara, pero no había caso, no podía pensar en alguien para la boda, a todos los que había conocido eran unos malditos hipócritas, TODOS sin excepción, así que, con rabia en su interior, dejo de pensar claramente, tal vez por el sueño y la sorpresa de todo lo que le paso en ese dia,

Se decidió a escribir cartas, muchas cartas a TODOS los que la habían conocido y la habían utilizado.

Empezó con Shampoo,

"**Querida Shampoo**

**Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer mas hipócrita que yo haya conocido en mi maldita vida, estas loca, y tienes que recurrir a la magia o brujería para que Ranma se fije vagamente en ti, y ni hablar de tu forma de hablar el Japonés, por favor hazte un favor y lárgate a china o a un doctor mental donde perteneces.**"

Después de hacer esa carta llena de odio shampo la envió con una paloma mensajera que había comprado el otro dia en un súper mercado.

Y así repitió el proceso durante varias horas, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Ukyo no conciliaba el sueño, ya le había mandado cartas acusadoras a TODOS los que conocía en toda nerima, sin embargo se olvidaba de alguien, y claro se dio cuenta de ello, NO HABIA ECHO CARTA PARA RYOGA

-VA A VER NO SE SALVA- dijo mientras abría el buró para escribirle una carta como las demás, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se había quedado sin tinta ni papel.

Presa de la rabia y de la frustración, decidió decirle lo que sentía personalmente.

Así que salió por la puerta delantera de su casa y se dirigió a la casa saotome donde pensó que ryoga se encontraría a tan altas horas de la noche.

Pero no estaba ahí.

Eso extraño a Ukyo, ella sabia que ryoga había vuelto a nerima, y según el, para quedarse, donde mas se podía quedar si no en la casa de ranma donde es la mascota de Akane, entonces pensó unos segundos. Y recordó que ryoga además de ser amigo de ranma también era un buen amigo de Mousse.

Así que decidió irse corriendo a la casa de Mousse.

Pero tampoco estaba ahí, en algún lugar de esa ciudad debería de estar ese maldito puerco, entonces recordó la nula orientación que tiene ryoga.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que para ser sinceros, no creyó que le funcionaria, cerrar los ojos y caminar por las cayes de nerima,

Sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo, y camino con los ojos cerrados, paso como 10 minutos caminando sin ver hasta que se tropezó con la banqueta, Ukyo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el parque central de nerima, y mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a Ryoga dormido en una banca.

Ukyo al ver la escena de Ryoga, con el frio que hacía en nerima, pues era época de navidad, bueno con el frio que hacia y Ryoga acostado en una banca del parque sin taparse con nada, Ukyo sintió pena por Ryoga, y se puso a pensar si en verdad Ryoga le habría echo algo malo.

Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ryoga no le había echo nada malo, de echo, era el que mejor la había tratado en toda su estadía en nerima, porque Ukyo ya se había dado cuenta que Ranma solo la utilizaba, como cuando shampoo dejo de amarlo, Ranma solo uso su encanto conmigo para ver si seguía siendo guapo, VAYA HIPOCRITA SE APROVECHA DE MI AMOR HACIA EL.

Pero Ryoga, el no había echo nada malo, nunca, es el mas noble de todos los que eh conocido, y puedo decir que es de los mas nobles aquí en nerima, de echo, Ryoga no solo no le había echo ningún daño, si no que la había salvado mas de una vez, también pelearon juntos en el túnel del amor perdido, además Ryoga al ver que Tsubasa no solo casi no trabajaba si no que se la pasaba todo el tiempo acosándola, Ryoga se había ofrecido a ayudarla y remplazar a tsubasa, cosa que Ukyo agradeció.

Ukyo decidió no decirle nada a Ryoga, no le diría nada a la persona mas honesta de su vida.

De echo

Ukyo despertó a Ryoga meciéndolo de un lado a otro había empezado a nevar

Cuando Ryoga despertó, parecía confundido y al parecer tenia mucho frio.

-¿Quien? ¿Mama?- Ryoga aun no sabia que demonios estaba pasando hasta que pudo visualizar a Ukyo.

-U... Ukyo- dijo sentándose en la banca.

-si, soy yo, ¿sorprendido?- pregunto Ukyo sentándose a su lado.

-si, de echo el echo que son como las cuatro de la madrugada y tu estés en el parque me parece muy sorprendente-

Ukyo se rio levemente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga.

-Siempre me hiciste reír- le susurro a Ryoga en el oído aun apoyada en su hombro, descansando en el fuerte hombro de su amigo.

Ryoga se sorprendió y se Sonrojo en ese instante, podía sentir como la sangre le saldría por la nariz.

-gra… gracias- alcanzo a decir Ryoga aun sorprendido.

-por cierto, sabes algo sobre la boda de Ranma y Akane?- pregunto Ryoga a Ukyo,

Ella, sin despegar su cabeza del hombro de su compañero ya que estaba calientito. Respondió.

-si de echo, quería hablarte de eso, es una fiesta de parejas, y me pregonaba si ya tenias pareja tu- dijo Ukyo sin vacilar o ser tímida, eran las 4 de la madrugada, no estaba para ser tímida.

-eh, no… no no tengo u… una pareja- respondió ryoga con timidez, no sabia a que quería llegar con eso, pero supuso que como todos ahí en nerima, en especial ranma, quería burlarse de el.

-bueno, entonces iremos a la boda juntos- dijo sin esperar respuesta o afirmativa o negativa, ella bien sabia que Ryoga jamás invitaría a nadie por su propia cuenta.

Ryoga se vio muy sorprendido, nunca se hubiese imaginado eso, el sabia que lo decía en serio no era tonto, y no podía dudar que era linda y le gustaba su personalidad.

-e… esta bien-

-que bueno- dijo ella abrazándolo un poco, sintiendo su calor.

Después Ryoga hizo algo que Ukyo jamás hubiera imaginado que haría Ryoga.

LA EMPEZO A BESAR

Ryoga ciertamente no era el mejor besador, eso lo podía sentir, pero la profundidad de ese beso, y esa pasión que estaba segura solo Ryoga puede brindar, al principio intento resistirse y separarse, pero de repente, la lengua de ryoga vagaba y bailaba junto a la suya, empezó a ceder ante esa maravillosa sensación, y cerró los ojos, poniendo los brazos tras el cuello de ryoga, sentándose arriba de el, el beso fue el más largo y apasionado que ukyo dio en su vida, y también fue el primero que dio Ryoga, no sabía que lo impulso a hacerlo, y ciertamente, ryoga pensó que ukyo lo golpearía aun después de que ella le empezara a corresponder.

-lo siento- se disculpo, pensaba que había hecho algo muy malo.

-sabes que- le dijo ukyo -siéntelo- dijo dándole otro beso, pero este con mas ternura, con mas sentimiento, como desahogándose con ese beso.

Cuando termino el beso, Ryoga estaba mas que sorprendido, esperaba literalmente todo de Ukyo, espeto una muestra de afecto alguno -eh?- balbuceo Ryoga confundido.

-nos vemos en la boda- dijo ukyo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

-eh, si- Ryoga pensó que debía decir algo, no podía quedarse callado.

-te quiero-

Eso sorprendió mucho a Ukyo, eso si no se lo esperaba de todas las palabras que pensó que Ryoga le podría decir esa era la que menos se esperaba.

-yo igual-.


End file.
